


The World Is Falling In Love

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's feelings are bizarre, Fluff, He have a crush on Kise, M/M, Pining, Songfic, Teenage feels has gotten into him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Akashi is having girly feelings because of his feelings for Kise..This is based on a song "Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru" by ChiCO with Honeyworks. Ao Haru ride's opening also(Please read the notes under the summary)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The World Is Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> The italic words inside the quotation indictes that it's only Akashi's memories. Recalling his memories. At the end of the fic there are non-italicized words inside of the quotation indicates that the communications are currently happening and are not memories
> 
> Just informing you so that you would not be confused because the scenes changes every after line or verse of the song 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading

(Note: If you want, you may listen to the song while reading this)

 **Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru**

(The world is falling in love)

**Hikari no ya mune wo sasu**

(An arrow of light striking their chests)

Everyone, throughout the world, they seems to fall in love with a person. There's Momoi and her love obsession over Kuroko. Midorima and Murasakibara seems to like each other but won't admit. Aomine over those girls on magazines. Our seniors, daydreaming about the girl they like

Then there's me

I don't have anyone that I like. I don't need it. I don't need this teenage feelings, that is terribly happening to me at the moment. An arrow of love had struck through my chest. Just like everyone else who falls in love in this world 

There's this one person, who managed to pierce this so called love into me

**Kimi wo wakaritainda yo**

(I want to understand you)

_"Akashicchi!"_

Ah, I want to get closer to you. Even if we're too different for each other. It's not like me to meddle into someone else's life. But I found myself getting attached to you. I want to know you more. I really want to get closer to you. May I know who you like?

**Nee, oshiete**

(Hey, won't you tell me)

Even so, we part our ways since our last year in Teiko. This lingering feeling inside me never change 

**Surechigau kotobani**

(When our words miss each other,)

**Chotto dake no koukai namida koborete**

(Just a few tears of regret flow)

This feelings are making me weak. A distraction for me. Even though I view it that way, I can't help but keep it still. Loneliness filled me as I regret that day not being able to have a last talk to you before we part ways

**Isogashii kanjou kodou ni rinku suru**

(Busy feelings link together in our hearts)

**Chuuningu tashikametainda**

(I want to make sure it's tuned correctly)

Although I am preoccupied by some other things that's keeping me busy in this noisy world. I felt our feelings suddenly linked together in our hearts

_"My, my, Akashicchi! It's been a while. Still great as ever–ssu!"_

You had told me after that match against Shutoku. I do not know but I think I suddenly hear our hearts beating out of time 

I want our heartbeats tuned right by being here next to each other. But that won't last long as you were now walking away

**Mokuteki bakka ni torawarete**

(I'm entirely taken by my motives,)

My foolish ambitions. My thirst and obsession for victory

**Daiji na mono ga kasunde nigete**

(I lose sight of what's important, run away)

Leaving the light behind, I'm lost in this darkness of regret. I had to run away and

**Kyou mo risutaato**

(And restart today)

That's right. Back to beginning

**Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru**

(The world is falling in love)

**Hikari no ya mune wo sasu**

(An arrow of light striking through their chests)

**Zenbu wakaritainda yo**

(I want to understand everything)

**Nee, kikasete**

(Hey, Let me know!)

Clearing these uncertain feelings left in me. I now feels I am really in love. I want to be enlightened by the word that you'll say so hey..

Will you tell me?

**Tatta ichi-miri ga tookute**

(You're only a millimeter away, but so far)

You're so near yet, so far. My doubts are overtaking me. Couldn't even make the first move

**Kakenuketa hibi ni**

(In the days of my youth passing by)

Now that my time's running out as the years passed of being a youth. I'm afraid this teenage feelings will vanish. But there's one thing I'm certain

_"You know Akashicchi, even though you feel like the whole world is on your shoulders, please remember that there will be people who will help you to work it out "_

That moment with you under the sakura tree on a spring day

_"Akashicchi! Come join me, I'll treat you a popsicle"_

After school hours on a warm afternoon

_"Akashicchi congratulations. You did your best this winter cup"_

On that chilly afternoon where we witnessed the sunset together

**Wasurenai wasurerarenai**

(I won't forget, I can't forget)

**kagayaku ichi peeji**

(This one shining page)

I definitely won't. Those were one of the memories that warms up my heart

_I hope you won't forget it too_

**O-niai no futari ni**

(Though we are suited with each other)

**Nandaka fukuzatsu na kimochi ga iru yo**

(Somehow, we have complicated feelings)

**Hajimete no kanjou**

(The feeling I'm having for the first time)

**kodou ni rinku suru**

(Link together in my heart)

We are compatible with each other but still, feelings ruin everything. What is this warm fuzzy feeling? On my cheeks?? And why of all times I had to get suddenly shy when I am with Kise!? A foreign reaction for this foreign feeling. There's no way in hell that Akashi Seijuurou is shy for the first time in a while. My heart is beating fast again

_"Akashicchi are you alright? Your face is red"_

You look at me with that pretty face of yours again. How can I calm down now if you are leaning your face closer to mine?!

_"Akashicchi you are a bit warm"_

Ah.. You had touched my forehead with the back of your palm. Cup my cheeks and bring it closer to you that made my eyes widen

_"Tehee you're cute–ssu~"_ — I'm red already so stop it!

**Taionkei kowarechatta kana**

(I wonder if the thermometer's broken?)

After that I immediately check if I really do have a fever because I feel too warm after what you did. If the thermometer measures how warm my emotions are I bet it will break because of how high it is...

**Jibun no koto wakaranai mama**

(Though I don't still know myself very well)

**Ano ko ni adobaisu made shichatte**

(I gave her advice)

I don't know my certain goal for now so I gave that girl who likes you some love advice. I am sure that I am really in love but I am not certain how long will it last. I figured that I should give you to anyone that's more suited for your tastes. And I'll focus on my life as the future heir of our family

**Mune ga itai ya**

(And it made my chest hurts)

But somehow I start regretting that decision..

**Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru**

(The world is falling in love)

**Hikari no ya mune wo sasu**

(An arrow of light striking their chests)

**Kizuita kono omoi wa**

(I've just realized these feelings)

I rushed to the festival that night. Almost everyone are wearing their yukata and lovers are gathered beside the clean river with flowers and candles in their hands

_"Good evening Akashi-kun. You made it"_

_"Aka-chin you came~"_

I just smile at our friends and greeted them back. I look for you and asked them where you are. Tonight, I must find you and somehow inform you of what I really feel

As I was looking for you at the crowd, I saw you with that girl that I talked with. Laughing with her and you tuck the tiny flower behind her ear that matches her yukata

**Mou, osoi no**

("Hey, you're late!)

Feeling like I've been hit by a tons of brick on my shoulders, I still managed to keep my posture straight still

**Ano ko no hou ga kawaii no shitteru yo dakedo**

(I know that she's cuter than I am)

She's a girl of course she's cuter. I'm a male and you are too. Who knows if you still like men

**"Umaku ikanai de" nante ne**

("I hope it doesn't work out for you")

I hate being bitter but I really hope it won't :p

**Nigedashita kuse ni**

(Just kidding! Even though I'm the one who ran away)

It's my fault as well that I let this happened..

(Note: This is stil part of the song)

_—Idiot_

_—I want to understand everything about you_

_—This is the first time I've ever been in love_

_—I hope I can tell you some day_

_—Even if it's too late.. I just can't give up_

_—Because I really like you_

**Haru ni saita hana ga koi wo shite**

(The flower that bloomed in spring fell in love)

**Hana wa hisshi ni ue wo muite waratta**

(The flower desperately looked upward and smiled)

In spring, warm memories will keep swarming me. Flowers are blooming as my love was blooming as well. I will seek for a way so that I can fully put my emotion into words and what this love will bring me

**Aoi natsu no tsubomi mo koi wo shita**

(A bud in the blue summer also fell in love)

**Sakanai hana to kayaku no nioi**

(An unblooming flower and the scent of gunpowder)

As the summer comes, the sky is so blue. It is as if making me think whether to feel happy or sad. But I won't back away even if there's a flower that failed to bloom signaling a lost of hope

**Honto no kimochi kotobani shite**

(If I can't turn my true feelings into words)

**Daiji na koto hanasetara**

(And say what's important)

**Kyou mo risutaato**

(Today I'll restart again)

To gain more courage, I will have to restart this again

**Donkan na kimi dakara**

(You're a bit thick,)

I couldn't approach you properly after a few weeks since that night at festival

**Kuchi ni dashite iwanakya**

(So I have to come out and say it)

**Ima kimi ni tsutaeru yo**

(I will tell you now)

I want to express my feelings for you. I want you to notice you are dense so.. I will tell you this loud and clear. Listen carefully cause I won't repeat it again so

"Hey.." 

You look at me and was about to say something but I cut you off first

"I love you" 

After my confession, I witnessed how your face turned red and how you stutter over your words. Now I am confident enough even if you reject me I will still accept it wholeheartedly 

**Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru**

(The world is falling in love)

**Hikari no ya mune wo sasu**

(An arrow of light striking their chests)

**Zenbu wakaritainda yo**

(I want to understand everything about you)

**Nee, kikasete**

("Hey, won't you tell me)

I truly believe that this love changed me. Now that you also confessed your love to me I can finally know more about you

"Akashicchi.. I love you too. Please be my cute boyfriend–ssu!" All I can do is chuckle at your statement

"Of course I will"

**Taguri yosete mou zero-senchi**

(I've reeled you now in to 0 centimeters)

Now that I finally closed our gap between us

**Kakenuketa hibi ni**

(In the days of youth passing by)

All of my pinning over you through these years are gone

**Wasurenai wasurerarenai**

(I won't forget, I can't forget)

Now this is my chance, I pulled your collar down and crash your lips to mine

"Hmmf–!"

For a second you looked so surprised but soon immediately reacted back to my kiss

This is a new chapter of my life. A new sequel to our disastrous tale before

So... 

I will never forget this moment..

**Kagayaku ichi peeji**

(This one shining page)

Moment of our first new shining page


End file.
